Modern rail vehicles, in particular high speed trains, can be subjected to substantial loads and dangers from external circumstances. To identify problems during travel, such as for example a derailment, frequently special sensor devices are provided. Firstly, it must be ensured that a risk state is detected in good time by analyzing a state of the rail vehicle. Secondly, a reliable and punctual travel operation must not be jeopardized by false alarms.
Disclosed embodiments allow a reliable state analysis of a rail vehicle during travel and/or between journeys.